JJ Uzumaki Wait What?
by NarutoRockes16
Summary: What if the 10 tails was only half seperated? What if Naruto had a twin sister he never knew about? What if she was a blind ninja? What if this sister and Sasuke were already bast friends?


The night was dark, with only a few lights on in the town, and I decided it was safe to go for a little walk. As I was walking I heard the sound of running feet and shouts of the villagers. Knowing why they were here, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the only place in the village I could find safety, Griff's house. Griff was my best friend, and only fiend in the world that I knew still lived. The shouts of the villagers grew louder and the destined word 'demand' filled my ears. I ran faster than any normal villager could, but not faster than the shinobe. Suddenly I tripped over something and I fell painfully on the ground. I could hear, smell, and séance the villagers coming, but the only thing that I couldn't do was see them. That's right, I am blind.

I should probably tell you who I am. I am JJ. That's it no last name only JJ. I am currently living in the land hidden in the flames, but I come from the land hidden in the leaves. I have no memory of that place, or of my family. All I know is that I come from there and I once was able to see. But I slowly lost my ability to see because of damage done to my eyes by the stupid villagers that hunt me down. I know why they do, it's because I house the 10 tails. A demon that only very few know is real, but everyone knows I have a diamond inside of me. The only people that know I am blind are Griff, the one that protects me and is my only friend here, and Sasuke, a boy that use to visit here every summer with his family, that is until his family was killed by his brother. I haven't seen him in a very long time but every now and then I get a letter from him. A little background about Griff, Griff is part of a very powerfully and very old clan. Like Sasuke, when he was young someone killed his entire village except for him. His village is very secretive about it's jutsu but I happen to know that he can use some very complicated eye jutsus. He specializes in traps and is very good at making, finding, and using traps. I don't know what he looks like because I met him after I became completely blind but I do know that he is tall.

Now back to the part were I get the stuffing kicked out of me, or not. As I was franticly getting up, someone grabbed me and carried me away. I wasn't afraid because I knew it was only Griff.

'You ok JJ.' He asked his voice full of concern.

'Ya, thanks for the quick save. By the way, how did you know I was in trouble.'

'I can hear those villagers yell three miles away. I am surprised your sensitive ears went killed by them.' He replied laughing

'Ya, me to.' I said laughing along

'By the way, the boss wants to see you right now.' He said. He was trying to make his voice sound happy, but I could tell that something was wrong.

As we arrived he put me down and we walked in together. He has a way of knocking on doorframes to let me know they are there. No one else knows about me being blind and we want to keep it that way.

'So, what do you need boss.' I asked

'Well, there is an exchange program for genin ninja that we have with the Hidden Leaf and I won't you to go and train with a group called Squad 7.'

In that second my world fell apart. How was I going to manage without Griff? He had been my eyes for so long and I did not know how the Hidden Leaf Village like I did here. Griff put his hand on my shoulder letting me know that everything would be ok.

'When will I leave?" I asked

'Right now. Griff will lead you there and drop you off. I have already made arrange for your housing. I think it best you leave now without letting the villagers know where you are so.' He said

With that Griff and I left.

'Griff, how will I survive without your help?' I asked myself more than Griff

'How did you manage all those years when I was not around during the summer?' He asked

'There was this guy named Sasuke that helped me. His families forbid us from being friends so we had to pretend to be enemies. He does basically the same things you do.' I replied as we kept running.

We ran for hours until Griff spoke again

'Were here and I think I see some people here to greet us.' He said

We stopped running and I felt the Chakra that was being emitted from their bodies. One of them felt very familiar.

'Hello, you must be JJ, I am Kakashi and this is Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. We are your new team.'

Did he just say Sasuke.

'Wow, Naruto, she looks just like you.' A female voice yelled. Her voice was so high pitched that it really heart my ears.

'Hay there, dope, haven't seen you in a while.' A voice that I knew all to well said

'Hay yourself, birdbrain. Didn't recognize you there. I haven't seen you in forever.' I replied

He caught my inside joke and made a small chuckle, only audible to someone with supersensitive ears, like me.

'You two know each other, great that makes introductions easier. Sasuke why don't you show JJ around town. Naruto, Sakura, let's go train some more.' Kakashi said .

'Ok, by JJ, see you teme.'

I heard them run to the training ground.

'So, JJ, are you ok. I haven't seen you in a long time, who is this.' Sasuke asked seeing Griff. 'Sasuke this is the guy that took care of me during the year. Sasuke meat Griff, Griff, meat Sasuke.'

'So helped JJ with her problem.' Griff said most likely sizing him up.

'Ya,' he replied

'Griff, I'll be ok as long as I stay with Sasuke. Shall we see the sights.' I said looking in the place that I thought Sasuke was.

Sasuke walked me through the town. I don't want to brag but I have a really good memory of what things feel like and where things are. I now had a pretty good idea of where things were and I had Sasuke to guide me. Since he knew that I loved roman, he stopped by a roman stand at the end of the day for dinner. Since I could not see where my chopsticks were, Sasuke nocked the table to indicate their location. As we ate, I thought about all the tings that had happened to me, hoping to further remember by best friend. Soon, I was done with my food and so was Sasuke. As we made our way to the place where I was going to stay, I asked what time it was.

'It's late. The sun is just about to set.' He replied

'Can we watch it set.' I asked

'Sure, the same way we did before.' He asked

'ya,' I replied

We sat on what I think is the top of a building. I could hear Sasuke's soft breathing. Simply having him near me was enough to keep me sane in this world of darkness. This darkness that consumes me, keeps me from the world of light and color that I once knew. That place where everything was happy. What was color then is simply a memory, distant in my mind. Now instead of a world of light, it is a world of sound, smell, and touch.

'What is happening now' I asked

'The sun is like a big red ball, half hidden by the land. The sky is full of orange, red, and pink. The sun is going farther and farther down. Almost all of the light is gone now, It is replaced by a dark blue sky with small bright stars. The sunset is over now.' Sasuke said

'Thanks.' I said signing deeply thinking about what he had said, imagining the seen in my head.

With that we parted ways and I went home. My house was relatively small, only big enough for a small kitchen and a bed. I went to bed and had a horrible dream.

-the dream-

I was running, trying to catch something in frount of me, but what it was, I didn't know.

As I ran I heard an evil laugh. It seemed to come from every direction.

'Aww, do you want your friend back, how sweet. What's wrong, can't find me. Admit it, you can't see your own hand in fount of you face. Do you want your sight back, I can help you. Remember my name. Orochemaru.'

There was something that sounded like a snake zoom past me and suddenly there was a horrible pain on my neck, as if something had bitten me. Pain through my body, as if every inch of my body was on fire. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

I woke with a start. 'What a strange dream I just had. Thank goodness it was only a dream.' I said to myself. I got up and head a nock at the door.

'Who is it.' I called

'Dope, you're late for our first training session.' Sasuke called

I ran to the door and together we ran, him in frount so that he could indicate turns. We made it to the training arena rather quickly. As we arrived I sensed three people their, most likely the rest of my teem.

'You took your time. Where were you two.' Kakashi asked

'I noticed that JJ was not here and I tried to find her.' Sasuke replied

'I got lost, this town is new to me.' I said facing the place where I thought Kakashi was.

'Well, shall we have a quick into. How about you go first JJ, so that we can get to know you.' Kakashi said sitting down.

'What should I say.' I asked

'How about your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobby, and your goal.' He said

'I am JJ, I don't like much and dislike most things. My hobby are of no concern to you and I don't have a goal that can be described.' I said.

'When, I guess it is my turn. My name is Kakashi Haticane, I lake many things and dislike a few things, I have many hobby's, none of which I would like to share, and I haven't really thought of a goal.' He said

'Once again, all we got was a name.' That high pitched voice said

'Actually, I learned a lot from what he said. First, by the way he said that he likes many things leads me to believe that what he likes are not appropriate, and he dislikes a few things shows that the things he dislikes are mostly things that have to do with his past. Once gain his hobby's are things that kids should not hear. Since he does not have a goal is because he spends a lot of time in the past, am I correct Kakashi Scencey.' I said surprising my teammates.

'How….What…..But…' was all that I heard

'I have a lot of experience having to listen to how people say things, that is how I have survived most of my life.' I explained.

'Wow, that is so cool can you teach me to do that.' Sakura screamed

'Settle down, Naruto why don't you go next.' Kakashi said

'I'm Naruto . I like Roman and training. I dislike people treating me like a child and I want to be the Hokaga. Believe It.' Naruto said, ovally, he only screamed his name so loud that it hurt.

'I'm Sakura Harina. I like, or who I like, I dislike spazes like Naruto, and Ino. My dream is to get the person that I like to like me back.' Sakura said

'I'm Sasuke Uchea. I like very few things and dislike almost everything. My sole dream in life is to kill a certan someone.' Sasuke said

'Well, now that we all know another, it's time for some fun. Everyone, close your eyes.' Kakashi said with a little laugh that to me meant something weird was about to happen. I herd him walk around behind everyone and when he got to me, I felt a cloth being put around my head, covering my unless eyes.

'This will test your teamwork as well as help me evaluate how well you four can adapt to different circumstances. I need you to take this scroll into town and to the ninja academy. I have asked another teem to try to stopwn, Sakura if you walk another step you will walk right into a tree like Naruto. Now, sit and let your other sences take over.' I said taking charge. I felt everyone sit down and start to become calm. It felt strange with the blindfold over my eyes, it felt calming to me, but I knew that the others didn't feel the same way. Once I felt that everyone was calm I stood up.

'Ok, who has the scroll.' I asked

'I do.' Sasuke said

'How are we going to do this, I can't see a thing.' Sakura complained.

'Welcome to my world.' I whispered to Sasuke

'Everyone, take off your headbands and hold them in front of you.' I said as I felt my way over to Naruto and Sakura.

'Sakura, can I request two things of you.' I asked

'Ya, whatever you want.' Sakura said

'First don't talk, Your voice is really loud and it will be to hard to concentrate, second grab on to Naruto headband and hold tight. Don't let go.' I told her

'Ok.' She whispered.

'Naruto, I want you to grab Sasuke's headband and hold your headband behind you. Sasuke, grab my headband and hold your's behind you.'

'There's only one problem with that, where are all of you.' Naruto asked

I grabbed Naruto's hand with the headband and handed it to Sakura who was right next to him. She grabbed it and held it tight. Then I told Naruto's free hand and helped him up along with Sakurai. I let them to Sasuke and gave Naruto one end of Sasuke's headband. When I was about to give Sasuke my headband he grabbed my and instead. Then we started off to the village.

'This blind leading the blind is so realistic it's kind funny.' Sasuke whispered to me. We walked with me in the lead trying to stay away from trees and rocks. Eventually we found a road. I thought about where we were. Then I felt something like running feet and something small flying through the air.

'Get down.' I yelled to my teammates as I yanked them down. Before I hit the ground I through a kuni to the area where the sound came from. I guess it almost hit someone.

'Ha, ha, my friends how did you know we were there.' Said a very loud and annoying voice.

'And you are.' I asked

'I am your opponent for today young ones.' The voice said

'As am I.' A another voice just as loud and annoying but younger sounding said

I was getting impatient with this whole thing so I decided to speed things up a bit.

'Sasuke give me the scroll and stay down. Keep Naruto and Sakura safe. I will take care of these clowns.' I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

I felt him slip the scroll into my pocket and sat down pulling the other two with him. Then he whispered something that I didn't catch to them which kept them quiet.

'When, I will be your opponent today. You might as well ignore those three, they wouldn't be much of a challenge with blindfolds on.' I said

'Very well. I admire you're flame of youth. Shall we begin.' The older one said

'Ok, but first, I know that there are two more of you. A girl right behind you on a roof and a boy with extremely interesting ckakera to my left, why don't you call them out.' I said

As soon as I said that they jumped down to join the two loudmouths. While they were still baffled I grabbed some kuni and threw them hitting one of them.

'My arm, you'll pay for that' a female voice said. I herd the sound of a scroll being opened. Suddenly out of nowhere the sound of kuni hit my ears. I quickly used an old jutsu I knew to repel them. Then I ran. Yes, I ran. But not because I was scared, I wanted to brake them up. I found a good hiding spot so they had to split up. I knew that one of them possessed the ability to see ckakera so I hid it from sight using the unusual ckakera of the 10 tails. I wanted for a good five minuets before I felt a boys footsteps. I knew it was not the loudmouths but the other guys. He stopped right in front of me. Then he asked a question that made me freeze,

'Why is there no ckakera flow to your eyes.'

'So you caught on to that huh.' I said

'Yes, and I want an answer or I will tell everyone.'

'Fine. I am blind. Happy, I am a blind ninja. You better not tell anyone.' I said

'How are you a ninja if you are blind.'

'I can hear and feel just fine.'

'Now that that is over with, shall we presume with our training.'

'Yes.' I said as I quickly started to attack.

After fighting for about one minuet I defected him and ran back to where Sasuke and the others were. I found them and we ran to the academy. Flowing a map I found.

'Well done you four. I didn't think you would do this well.' Kakashi said

'Can we take off these stupid blindfolds off now.' Asked Naruto

'Yes you can take them off now.' He replied his voice dripping with amusement

I heard them take the blindfolds off and gasp when the light came rushing into their eyes, but when I took mine off, my eyes were greeted by the same old darkness. Knowing the others would be rubbing their eyes I did the same.

'Well that was fun wasn't it, well it seems we have a mission for tomorrow.'

'Ya. Is it an exciting one what is it.' Naruto said as he was jumping up and down.

'Meat me at the gate at 5am tomorrow and I will explain everything.' Kakashi said

'Cool you better not be late Kakashi-sensa.' Naruto yelled running away, probably to get some roman.

'See you tomarow Sasuke-chan. By JJ.' Sakura said in her usually high pitched voice.

Usually I remember not to flinch when she talks but this time I forgot and I think Kakashi saw because he asked me about it.

'Her voice is so high pitched that it hurts my ears.' I replied hoping that it wouldn't give anything away.

'How far can you hear.' He asked me

'Why is that important.' I asked

'Just answer my question please.'

'I don't know, I can hear really well.' I replied

'But how well can you hear.' He asked getting eructated now

'I can hear Naruto's breathing right above us.' I said looking up

'Well, that is impressive so Naruto's ben eavesdropping on us huh.' He said

'Yep, right now he is on the roof of he building above us, Hay Naruto come down will you' I yelled

I heard Naruto jump down and land right in front of me.

'How did you know I was there. That's amazing. Can you teach me how to do that.' Naruto yelled odveasly exited

'Calm down, your yelling is hearing my ears.' I said covering my ears

'Sorry, does my voice really heart you.' He asked

'Ya, but not as much as Sakura's voice.' I replied laughing

'You have very sensitive hearing JJ, why is there any reason why, do you come from a clan with sensitive ears.' Kakashi asked

'I-I don't know where I come from. I never knew my parents or any relatives.' I said holding back tears.

'I'm sorry. Just so you know I don't know my family either.' Naruto said

'Ya, but you have a last name.' I said

Knowing that I was getting upset Sasuke intervened.

'I don't know about you two dobes but I am getting something to eat.' Sasuke said

'That's a good idea, why don't you three go get so Cronin.' Kakashi said

'Ya, you want to come JJ.' Naruto asked

'Sure. Sasuke, you coming.' I said looking at where Sasuke would be.

'Ya, whatever.' He replied as he started to walk away followed by Naruto.

As the three of us walked Naruto wouldn't stop talking and it was getting rather enoying. He kept rambling on about how he ws going to be the head ninja and that everyone would have to pay attention to him. After we finished eating we went our separate ways. Because I now know where everything was pretty well I got to my house rather quickly. As I went to sleep I had the feeling that something was going to happen really soon.

-The Dream-

'' That's right little JJ. Come and try to save your friend. You will be mine''

All I knew was that I was running twards that voice. I knew I had to save something but I didn't know what. My sholder was burning but I did not know why. Then I remembered the snake bite. That's when I knew I would someday go to him

'That's right JJ one day you will by mine. Hahahahaha.'

-End Dream-

I woke with a start grabbing my sholder. It felt like hot nives were being stabed through it, and trust me I know what that feels like. I knew it was not yet morning because the birds were not singing yet. I slowly got out of bed and put on my clothes. 'I might as well go for a walk cus I know that I won't fall asleep again.' I thought to myself. I walked out the door and walked for a while.


End file.
